


《爱的24种模样》

by GUBANLIANG



Series: Elsanna《给你的情书》系列 [4]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 23,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22319347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GUBANLIANG/pseuds/GUBANLIANG
Summary: 属于《给你的情书》系列
Relationships: Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Series: Elsanna《给你的情书》系列 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1562917
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

直到Elsa绑起了发辫，Anna都还未察觉情况有何异常，她以为她的姐姐只是今晨起床后久违地想换回一下从前的发型，毕竟你知道的，无论是散发还是发辫，她的姐姐看起来都那么的赏心悦目。  
“哇哦，真怀念，我已经好久没见到你梳着辫子的模样了。”Anna挠挠自己的鸡窝头开始在床边寻找她的鞋子，她一定是昨晚把它们踢到床底下了，于是索性跪上地毯让自己的手臂代替脚来探寻。  
“好久？”Elsa充满诧异的语调让Anna把头从床单下抬起，她的姐姐侧坐在梳妆台前，白皙的指尖还停留在发辫的尾部，那身紫色的睡衣罩着曲线玲珑的女性身体，宛如一年前时她经常能看到的某个晨间景象一般。  
“我不太理解你的意思，Anna，” Elsa困惑的眨眨眼后配合上她温柔的浅笑，“难道我有哪天不是梳着辫子的吗？”  
……等等，这可不像是“宛如”——刚找到的鞋子从Anna手中掉回地面——她的姐姐不会是真的回到了一年前吧？！！  
  
在去寻找地精的路上Anna不死心地做了最后一番挣扎，她尽量小心翼翼地避开能刺激到Elsa的话题，即使如此，在第三次提问无果后，她姐姐蹙起的不安眉尖还是让她放弃了继续求证，她将那个重新绑起了白金发辫的女孩搂在自己怀中：“放轻松Elsa，不管发生了什么，你都有我在，我们一起来面对，好吗？”  
怀中的脑袋轻轻点了点，Anna望着前方赶车的Kristoff背影无声叹气，或许她该庆幸，至少Elsa没有变回更早以前的抗拒状态，那样才是最棘手的不是吗？——半个钟头后她就恨不得咬掉自己的舌头——“What？你是说Elsa还会继续变小？等等，她难道不单单只是失忆吗？！”  
佩比爷爷的解答使她完全顾不上稳重，现任女王可以说是相当冒失地打断了老地精。虽然Anna发现Elsa只记得一年以前的事情，但她以为倒退的仅仅是记忆而已，然而来访者们被告知说，一同跟着回到过去的还有Elsa的身体——哇哦，这竟然是货真价实的24岁的Elsa——原谅她一时没能分辨出来，毕竟她姐姐成年后的面貌实在没怎么变动，不过也要不了多久了，大概再过个四五天，即使街上的一个孩子只怕也能瞧出阿伦黛尔的前任女王哪里不对头——石精首领诊断了症状，她的姐姐会在每一天的午夜与凌晨的交汇时倒退一岁，试想一下，一个礼拜后Anna就可以和她17岁的姐姐道早安了。  
“这可真是过于刺激。”Anna条件反射地晃了下脑袋，17岁的Elsa连门都不肯给她开，况且不止17岁——16岁、15岁、14岁……哦，可整整有13个Elsa会毫不犹豫地对她甩上房门呢！  
Elsa显然也预料到自己妹妹即将面临的困境，她的嘴唇因愧疚而失色，手指紧紧交握，于是Anna立刻将自己的苦恼丢到脑后，当机立断抓起了Elsa的手：“没关系，这次我已经有了准备，我是说，我已经知道了你那些年躲起来的原因，相信我，我能处理好一切——而且佩比爷爷说了，24天后你就会恢复正常的，不是吗？”  
老地精配合地点头，Elsa的手没那么僵硬了，但她依然愁眉不展，蓝汪汪的大眼睛忐忑闪动：“可是正像佩比爷爷说的那样，这是时光精灵的恶作剧，我不明白它为什么要选中我——是我做错了什么吗？”  
“你当然没有！”没等佩比回答，她的妹妹就怒气冲冲地大声反驳，Elsa怎么可以这样质疑她自己呢，就算阿伦黛尔的所有人都晕头出了岔子，Elsa也不可能有什么错处——当然，除了她偶尔会推开自己的妹妹以外，不过没关系，这些小毛病已经好久没有出现了。  
佩比笑着安抚这对姐妹，替年长的那位扫去心头的阴云：“不要给自己太大压力，时光精灵虽然偶尔会恶作剧，但它只会挑选自己喜爱的对象——上一个被它在睡梦中亲吻了额头的人快乐地重新度过了一遍童年时光，这不是惩罚，Elsa，它更像一个礼物。”  
你应该去享受这段奇遇——地精首领的劝慰起了功效，返回的路程上，气氛明显轻松了不少，虽然Anna对那个什么精灵依旧有些忿忿不平——她可不会原谅一个随便偷吻别人额头的没礼貌的家伙。   
“让我想想，我们应该先让Gale把Olaf接回城堡，他这两天去阿塔霍兰找棉花糖玩了，如果你有事而我们瞒着他，他一定会生气的，我们还要通知一下叶莲娜，你在状态恢复前不适合再去魔法森林了，港口的事务就交给马提斯将军他们，毕竟我接下来肯定会顾不上，接着还有——”Anna在随身的笔记本上匆匆记录着注意事项，她的书写和语速一样快，直到写了好几行后，她才发现身边静悄悄的——Elsa瞪大了眼睛注视着她——哦，我怎么忘了她现在根本不记得这些，Elsa不安地有如一头新生小鹿，我却还拿陌生的词汇刺激她！  
Anna飞快地放下手头事务，尝试缓解她姐姐的紧张：“你看，是这样的，我们这一年经历的还挺多的，也认识了一些新朋友——像Gale、叶莲娜、马提斯将军、阿塔霍兰——哦阿塔霍兰并不是，我是说，它对你来说像是个老朋友，但说到底它的确不是一个人，它只是一个冰川，我是索——噢！”明明是想安慰Elsa，她自己却反倒越说越手足无措，最后还不小心咬了舌尖，Anna懊恼地捂住嘴巴，她瞥见Kristoff的背脊可疑地绷直了——他不是在偷笑吧。  
她真的听到了笑声，轻柔沙哑又悦耳动人，当然不可能是Kristoff发出来的——“Elsa？”Anna在姐姐掩嘴浅笑的动作中赧然脸红。  
Elsa没有任由妹妹不好意思下去：“别担心，Anna，我并不会因为多交了几个朋友就被吓到——我只是惊讶于我的妹妹变得如此成熟了，她安排起事情的样子看起来认真又可靠，”Elsa替Anna捡起笔记本放回手中，眼睛里的真诚抚平了对方心间的毛躁，但她又忽然揶揄地翕动了下睫毛，“虽然她下一秒又变回了那个可爱的小女孩。”  
Anna脸上尚未来得及褪去的红霞又加深了——Elsa有时真的蛮坏心眼的，虽然她的逗弄对象仅限于自己妹妹——但话又说回来了，Anna又怎么可能不喜欢她姐姐给予的特殊待遇，她简直爱死了Elsa嘴角勾起的那抹调皮微笑。  
“所以愿意跟我讲讲这一年的奇妙经历吗？”  
前女王优雅地侧着头，得体的仪态让人完全无法抗拒她的任何请求，更何况眼前的人从未想过抗拒她——“乐意至极。”  
  
Olaf被风灵送回时失望地发现故事已经全被讲完了——彼时她们在南瓜田中漫步，享受着夏日里明媚的阳光。  
“所以你已经知道了一直给你唱歌的人是谁了吗？”错过了讲故事的机会，雪人头顶的三根树枝都蔫蔫地耷拉了下来，看得Elsa有些好笑，她摘下了一朵盛开的南瓜花，把它别在雪人的头上。  
“是的，Olaf，”Elsa维持着蹲姿，温和的眼神落在雪人大眼球中，“我已经知道了是阿塔霍兰在替妈妈呼唤我——虽然对于现在的我来说，才刚听到了这个声音没几天。”  
她揉揉Olaf的脑袋站起身，现在是南瓜的花期，整片田地都是金灿灿的花海，还有淡淡清香飘荡在人们鼻尖，Anna牵起雪人的手，问他想不想来块三明治，这是她刚刚和Elsa午餐后留下的。  
“所以你已经见过Nokk、Gale、Bruni和那些大家伙了吗？”Olaf啃着三明治含糊不清地继续问道。  
“关于这个，Nokk和Gale之前来打过招呼了，剩下的伙伴们恐怕需要等Elsa恢复原状后才能和它们见面。”Anna耸耸肩，无论是让小火灵捣蛋地烧坏帘子还是任由大地巨人一脚踩塌屋顶，可都是不她们期盼见到的。  
“Okay，”雪人认命地把最后一口三明治塞进嘴里，“那你肯定也知道了Anna逃掉了她的婚礼。”他继续往前走去，丝毫没有察觉自己的手臂随着Anna留在了原地，直到后知后觉发现似乎少了两道脚步声，Olaf才扭回头去——Anna攥着树枝一脸紧张，而她不知该如何交代的表情映衬着身旁女性的震惊。  
Elsa不知道该先消化哪个消息——她的妹妹又订了一次婚，还是她又甩掉了一个男友?  
  
“我可以解释。”把Olaf打发去和奥肯家的孩子捉迷藏后，Anna急切地拉住姐姐的手，还好，Elsa只是对妹妹波澜起伏的感情经历惊愕不已——她没有下起雪，真是万幸。  
然而现任女王开场之后就卡壳了，她该怎么解释——Kristoff之所以会变成我的前男友，是因为我发现自己其实爱着你——Elsa一定会当场冻住南瓜田的——然后，你和我现在不仅是姐妹还已经在一起将近半年了——哈！只怕一个眨眼的功夫Elsa就会又跑去北山北地或者一切靠北的地方再盖一座冰宫，她可太了解自己的姐姐了！  
“你可以不用强迫自己，”Elsa轻柔地摩挲着妹妹的手背，她八成是把Anna的难以启齿看作是一种受伤表现，“我明白这一定很困难，毕竟Kristoff和你之前那么要好，回想过去对你来说太残酷了——稍晚我会和他单独聊聊，也许这里面存在着误会。”  
“什么？不！”Anna惊得差点飞起，她可没有厚脸皮到让Elsa跑去兴师问罪，怎么说在上一段感情里Kristoff才是最无辜的那个——她用手捂住一侧脸颊，“没有什么误会，Elsa，是我发现了自己的真爱另有其人。”她决定自暴自弃——好吧，就让Elsa以为自己的妹妹是个花心鬼好了，也总好过她被真相吓到逃窜不见——但是到了明天，Anna发誓一定会管好Olaf的嘴，不让他再制造同样的麻烦。  
显然Elsa又花了好几秒才适应了新的冲击：“Anna——”她的呼唤略显迟疑，Anna用没被遮住的那只眼睛偷偷打量，感谢上帝，Elsa没像当年加冕舞会时那么反应强烈，虽然她的眉毛已经因为错愣抬地老高——接着大概是看到了妹妹的小动作，这双眉毛回归原位，“Anna，我没有责怪你的意思，如我今日所见，你已经是一位拥有自己想法的成年女性了，就像你能把阿伦黛尔打理地井井有条，我也相信你做出的决定一定经过了慎重思考，别担心，我不会再干涉你的选择。”  
Elsa的嗓音温暖平和，还有着一丝奇妙的哀伤，换做从前的Anna可能无法察觉到这点隐藏地很好的小波动，可她现在早已明了Elsa的心事——哦该死，害Elsa伤心也不是她想要看到的，可她又无法告知自己的姐姐“我选择的不是别人，就是你”——Olaf瞧瞧你留给我的难题！  
Elsa偏过头捋着自己的发辫，这是她不安时会有的下意识动作，Anna难过地想要扯住她的手，却撞上她突然转回的视线：“我可以见见你的这位毕生所爱吗？如果方便的话。”她飞快补上了后一句。  
你没有必要这么小心翼翼Elsa，Anna的心往下压了压，她完成了之前的动作，将Elsa的手固定在自己掌中：“你无需询问，Elsa，我的任何事都会以你为先，你永远不会有任何不方便。”她看到亮蓝色的眼睛喜悦地眯了起来，那抹悲伤消失不见——她的姐姐也太容易满足了，这下换Anna有些不甘地在心中小声嘀咕，如果Elsa能多争取些，她也不会等到婚礼当天才确定彼此心意——“不过你最近见不到‘他’了，‘他’……‘他’出了远门，是的，大概一个月后会回来。”Anna用力地扯着嘴角，好让自己显得不那么心虚，什么，她也不算在撒谎好吗，25岁的Elsa的确要等到24天后才回来！  
“那真是遗憾，”Elsa面露失望，“希望未来的我和他相处愉快。”  
Anna的回答使她安心，虽然这女孩眼里闪烁的光芒略带古怪：“放宽心，你们绝对相处愉快。”  
多谢了Olaf的适时回归，结束了这场堪比炙烤的尴尬谈话，雪人被孩子们用树叶围了一圈在腰间，看起来像是奥肯家特有的蒸拿围裙，Anna一边跟着小家伙们欢笑，一边庆幸她姐姐的注意力终于被转移开来，接下来只要把下午的行程塞满，让Elsa不再有时间关心妹妹的感情生活，这一天就能安然度过了，而到了明天，Anna会在敲响Elsa的房门前告诫好所有的人，绝对不能在她姐姐面前提起任何有关恋爱的字眼。  
她的确也是这么做的，现任女王在次日破天荒地起了个大早，发布了一道今后23天内全城堡都要遵守的禁令后，她去往了姐姐的房间——是这样的，虽然Elsa如今经常与妹妹共同休息在属于国王的寝室内，但她还保留有自己的童年卧房，不再具有恋人记忆的Elsa昨晚会选择哪个房间根本一目了然——对此结果，Anna闷闷不乐却又无可奈何。  
她的手还没接触到房门，装饰着雪花图案的木门就从里打开了，23岁的Elsa优雅一如往常，“嗨Elsa！”Anna冲只比她大了一岁的姐姐紧张地打招呼，“Good moring，你今早起床后有没有发现哪里不同？我是说，你看着我有没有觉得变化很大？”  
Elsa微笑地打量了她好一会儿，才兴趣盎然地挑起眉梢：“Good moring——我听说22岁的你已经把辫子散开了，难道不是这样吗？Anna。”  
为了不让Elsa感到陌生，今天Anna特意梳回了双麻花辫，然而才见面就被她的姐姐一语道破，她惊愕地瞪圆了眼睛：“什么？你已经都知道了吗？不，等等，你是从哪里听说的，难道我不是你今天遇到的第一个人吗？”如果让她知道是哪个家伙在凌晨偷偷跑来敲过Elsa的房门，她一定要把这个人驱逐出城堡永远都不录用！  
她怒气冲冲的样子逗乐了年长的女孩，Elsa笑着走出房门拉过妹妹去往餐厅：“不，Anna，我想你应该就是第一个向我道早安的人了，只不过在你到来之前，我先看到了一本日记——是昨天的我留下来的。”  
哦——Anna气鼓鼓的胸膛瘪了下去——她可没办法去生Elsa的气，她的姐姐出于好心，不想让妹妹在接下来的日子里每天为了解释而焦头烂额，特意留下了一本善解人意的日记，毕竟还有什么能比自己的笔迹更具有说服力的吗？当然没有，Anna再也不用于前夜就打好第二天用于开场的腹稿了，随着苦恼而飞的，还有她的那道已经宣告报废的禁令——以Elsa的细心程度，Anna不对那本日记的内容抱有任何侥幸。  
值得安慰的是，Elsa并不是一个热衷于追问的人，也许那本日记提供的信息对她来说已经足够，整个白天Elsa竟然都没有对Anna的新恋人提及只言片语，Anna松了口气的同时心底又开始隐隐泛酸——Elsa，你就不关心我和一个什么样的人在一起了吗？  
她知道自己是在无理取闹，如果在全世界选出一个最在意Anna的人，那一定会是Elsa。然而就算她能在宴会上爽朗地谈下一笔又一笔的新买卖，也改变不了Anna是一个年轻女孩的事实，而这个年纪的女孩又怎能不为爱情患得患失呢，况且出于羞涩，Elsa从未明确告诉过她，这位阿伦黛尔最美丽的女性究竟是从什么时候起才开始用别样的目光注视着自己的妹妹——也许23岁的Elsa还没爱上Anna呢。  
这个猜测使她不由得沮丧，她可算是切身体会到Elsa曾把一切憋在心间的苦闷了，Anna甚至在怀疑，时光精灵的恶作剧其实是对自己做的，否则为何明明Elsa处之坦然，自己却反倒好好品尝了一番暗恋的酸涩。  
她推着餐车走进了Elsa的房间，厨房刚烤了巧克力曲奇饼作为夜宵，Anna知道和自己一样热爱巧克力的Elsa一定不愿意错过，她自告奋勇接下了格尔达的工作，亲自来叨扰前女王的夜晚。  
Elsa靠着枕头坐于床头，正在蓝色的笔迹本上书写着什么，Anna有充足的理由怀疑这就是那本将在Elsa们之间传递的奇妙日记。白发的女孩发现进来的是自己的妹妹，并没有感到意外，Anna抢走仆人的活计不是一次两次了，她总是不愿漏过一切亲近自己姐姐的机会。  
“你已经打算睡了吗？我打扰到你了吗？”Anna看着姐姐躺进被子里的双腿。  
“是有一些困，”Elsa继续着她的书写，但看样子并不介意被打扰，“你忘了我们白天去划船了吗？Anna，我不得不再次感慨，你两年后的臂力进步得如此惊人。”  
说到这个，Anna炫耀地抬握了下手臂：“我一直在坚持锻炼，如今你的妹妹可不再是那个连半山腰都爬不上去的小女孩了。”  
哦，你早就不是了，Elsa笑着为书写画上了句号，在床上给Anna让出了一个位置，她的妹妹毫不客气地坐了上来，顺便把曲奇盘子一同端上，揭开餐盖后，热腾腾的巧克力香味弥漫了整个房间，两个女孩陶醉地深吸了一口气，不约而同地抓上了同一块饼干。  
Okay，Elsa挑挑眉打算去拿另外一块，她的妹妹却直接掰断了饼干，把其中一半分给了她，Elsa欣然收下，接着看到Anna变魔术一般拿出了一瓶杜松子酒。  
“Anna？”  
“别这么大惊小怪的Elsa，我已经成年了，”一杯被倒得半满的三脚酒杯递到了Elsa的面前，Anna笑得像个偷腥的猫，“来提前和自己的妹妹喝一杯吧。”  
她们小口啜饮着荷兰贸易伙伴送来的礼物，期间时不时来一块香软的巧克力曲奇，这样的搭配竟然意外地可口，使得她们的闲谈持续了好久都兴致不减。  
“是的，那些森林精灵差点把我们推进岩浆，他们可真够不友好的是吧。”Anna皱皱鼻子，她可能有点醉了，看着Elsa泛着红晕的娇艳面容心猿意马——如果她只是亲吻Elsa的面颊，应该可以解释得过去吧。  
Elsa笑着摇头：“Anna，不是谁都像你一样每天都期待有客人来访。” Anna没忍住对着姐姐打了一个小小的酒嗝：“不，我现在可没那么热情好客了，太多的客人让公文变得堆积如山，每次凯伊递来访客名单时我都希望它能再短一点。”  
她的抱怨换来了Elsa一阵咯咯笑声，白发的女孩眼睛已经罩上一层朦胧，她摇动手里几乎见底的三角杯：“这种感觉真是奇妙，昨天我还看着你在城堡里骑车，把新做好的双层蛋糕撞上天花板，今天这个小女孩已经长大到能和我一起喝酒并且在为公务头疼了。”  
“我觉得这样的改变还挺不错。”Anna干巴巴地回复，她不想承认内心底竟然在和几年前的自己较劲。  
Elsa当然看出了妹妹的小别扭，她真可爱，年长女孩的心融化成一汪糖浆：“哦Anna，无论是哪一种的你，我都很喜欢。”也许是酒精让Elsa变得比平时主动，她出乎意料地在Anna左颊留下一个轻吻，这并不是头一次，在城堡打开后，Elsa偶尔也会如此外露地表达自己的亲近，每一次Anna都会受宠若惊地还吻回去，这一次也不例外——但她的降落点却鬼使神差地偏离了往常轨道。  
直到唇瓣上的热度离开，Elsa的脑袋还未从发懵中回神，Anna看上去似乎也慢半拍地被自己吓了一跳，酒意离开了她们的眼睛，此刻空气清醒地惊人。  
哦不不不不——Elsa的眼睛逐渐睁圆，Anna的大脑高速运转寻找着理由，她的心脏卡在了喉咙口——这个怎么样，就说我喝多了准头有些误差——哦拜托，Elsa现在23岁而不是3岁，她会相信才是见鬼！  
是午夜的钟声拯救了Anna——整整十二下，座钟敲击出的回荡声飘进这个房间，新旧两日在Elsa的瞳孔中完成了交替，她的目光由震惊转为了茫然，眼帘扇动了两下后，22岁的Elsa似乎在为当前的场景迷惑：“Anna？你什么时候来到了我的房间？”  
离开房间后Anna才敢放任心脏狂跳，她花了好大力气才让自己不冒冷汗地跟已经和她同岁的Elsa讲明缘由，谢天谢地，她搞砸事情的时机离午夜只有一线之隔，否则她真不知道大半夜的要上哪里去找回自己的姐姐。  
  
算起来今天应该是近期内最后一个轻松的日子了，再过一个午夜，Anna就要面对一个能冻掉整个阿伦黛尔的Elsa，可偏偏有一叠需要女王亲自署名的公文将她在午餐前都困在了书房内——Elsa也想过来帮忙排忧解难，因为对22岁的她来说，处理公文只不过是每天的日常任务而已。  
Anna将热心的姐姐推出房门：“你的任务是悠闲地度过今天——去陪Olaf一起读书吧，他如今掌握的词汇量一定能让你大吃一惊。”她还记得Elsa公务缠身的模样，特别是刚上任女王不久的那会儿，如雪花纷飞而至的事务几乎将Elsa埋在里面，Anna可不希望自己的姐姐把难得的休假用在枯燥的工作里，不，那些烦人的纸页她今天摸都别想摸。  
被迫无所事事的Elsa与Olaf谈论了一个上午的人生哲学，午餐后Anna加入了他们，在湖边，他们找到了正在垂钓的Kristoff和Sven，这群快乐的冒险伙伴们分享了一个惬意的午后，直到晚霞布满天空，一行人才意犹未尽地回到了城堡。  
晚餐间Olaf还在延续着“鱼的记忆是否只有七秒”这个议题，Kristoff抱起双臂：“说不定这是事实，我想。”  
“为什么？”他笃定的样子让Anna忍不住发问。  
Kristoff耸耸肩：“别人都这么说，而且你看，它们明明看到自己的同伴被钓上岸来，过了一会儿还是会继续凑到钩前，也许它们的记忆真的有点短暂。”  
成为他有力佐证的是摆在每个人身前的那盘烧鱼，这可全是他们下午的战利品。Olaf竖起了他的一根手指：“但是我却有不同的想法——你们还记得水是拥有记忆的吗？”雪人得意洋洋地抬起脑袋，炫耀自己得出的全新结论，“这些鱼住在记忆的河流中，我认为它们记得一切。”  
“那它们为什么还要继续咬钩？”Kristoff不解地将手摊向餐桌，雪人有些伤感地看看自己的盘子：“哦，我想它们只是想上来寻找自己的家人——因为LOVE。”  
Anna嘴里的鱼肉顿在舌头间——What？她怎么觉得自己变成了难以饶恕的凶手？！  
她尴尬的模样被Elsa尽收眼底，贴心的女孩极其自然地将话题引向别处，好让自己的妹妹不至于空着肚子度过这个晚宴。  
当姐妹俩终于把Olaf送去睡觉后，Anna长吁了一口气，Elsa在她身边用拳抵住嘴唇轻笑：“Olaf现在掌握的知识量的确令人有些惊讶。”  
“哦，他提出的问题越来越让人难以招架了。”Anna像一个疲惫的家长般塌下肩膀。  
“所以你同意哪一种呢？”她们正在一同去往Elsa的寝室，Anna不自觉地跟着姐姐——“什么？”  
“Olaf和Kristoff说的，你觉得谁是正确的呢？”她们站在了Elsa的房间外，Anna望着姐姐蓝色的大眼睛，认真思考起了答案。  
“我不知道，鱼的记忆能保持多久我无法得知，但我知道的是，爱的记忆绝对不会只有七秒。”Anna确信自己没有看错，Elsa的眼睛里闪烁着不安，“Elsa，你不必担心明天，即使你不记得后来的一切，但我知道，爱一直都在你的心里，我不再惧怕冰霜，你已经温暖了我，你爱我就如同我爱你一般，从出生起就已经注定。”  
“Anna.”Elsa叹息地闭上了眼睛，她的妹妹又转而语调欢快：“而且佩比爷爷说了你不确定会选择回到哪一天，放轻松点，也许明天睡醒后，你已经从北山上回家了呢。”  
为了进一步安抚姐姐，Anna将她拖进房间，为她披上母亲的披肩，熟门熟路地唱起母亲的摇篮曲，这个女孩是打算等哄睡Elsa后离去的，毕竟她很有可能吓到自己21岁的姐姐，但正如从前的每一次那样，摇篮曲的魔力先感染了哼唱者本人——Anna没过多久就沉沉睡去。  
她是被冻醒的，冰霜爬上了Anna身下的床铺，她被骤然下降的温度刺激得一个激灵醒来——遭了！还没睁开眼睛，Anna心里就升起不详的预感。  
第一眼看到的是近在眼前冒着寒气的雪花纹路，再然后，披着白金发辫的女孩满脸惊恐地坐在另一侧床头，冰霜以她为中心快速向着墙壁攀爬，看到Anna睁眼，女孩吓到呆滞的表情有了动静，她惊慌失措地跳下床头——Anna比她更快，反过来年长一岁的妹妹先一步堵住了房门，并赶在Elsa想出从窗户逃跑的路线前喊道：“你的床头有本日记是你写的，看完它，Elsa！”  
“不要害怕，你没有秘密需要隐瞒，所有人都爱你——然后我在外面等你。”她说完迅速打开房门，把自己关在门外，留下Elsa和她的日记独处。  
哦，Anna把脸埋在手心中呻吟，是加冕礼前的Elsa，而我果真吓到了她。  
她觉得时间过去了足有一个钟头，走廊外的夜空泛起了鱼肚白，黎明悄然而至，如果不是因为没有听到玻璃破碎的声音，身后的房间安静得让Anna以为里面已经没有人在。  
在她终于忍不住开始焦急地踱步后，房门露出了一条缝隙，跑出来的寒气令Anna打了个哆嗦，Elsa房间内的冰霜还未完全褪去，但她至少愿意对Anna说话：“Hi.”  
这声带着胆怯微不可闻的问候已经令Anna欢欣到爆炸，她用着灿烂到足以融化冬天的笑容向这个内向的女孩打招呼：“Hi！哦，你又穿回了过去的衣服。”是的，她从门缝里注意到Elsa穿着曾经作为王储时那身严丝合缝到领口的蓝色服装，这可真是太久违了，她的姐姐时隔多年地再次把肩膀包裹了起来。  
Elsa似乎瑟缩了一下，但她还是勇敢地做出了努力，把门缝开得再大了一些，现在Anna能完整地看到了她的全貌——盘得一丝不苟的金发，工整繁复的皇室着装，还有那双熟悉到不能再熟悉的丝绸手套——“你把它也重新带上了？”Anna皱眉看着覆盖着她姐姐手部皮肤的织物，她知道，Elsa最讨厌的就是东西就是手套。  
明显不习惯被人注视手部，女孩将双手收回抱在胸前，她的眼睛无措地游走在地毯上：“我在衣柜里发现了这些衣服，应该是昨天的我准备好的，我想，我的确挺需要它们。”  
虽然Anna恨不得替Elsa摘下那双碍眼的手套，但她知道现在的Elsa正在努力学着适应，她不应该过于逼迫她。  
“你想要吃点什么吗？我准备从厨房里拿点热可可过来。”Anna冲女孩眨眨眼，她打算用食物名正言顺地潜进姐姐的房间，而她也的确顺利地达成了所愿，Elsa不会拒绝热可可的，虽然她被跟着餐车进来的Olaf吓了一跳。  
但身为Elsa最喜爱的创造物，雪人只是眨巴了两下圆圆的大眼睛，就让这个女孩柔软了态度——真不公平，Anna气哼哼地在一旁喝着自己的那份热可可，她用了一个小时才被允许踏进Elsa的房间，而Olaf只用了不到五秒。  
好吧，至少她最爱的两个人相处愉快，Anna托起侧脸，阳光照在Elsa浅浅弯起的嘴角，那是加冕礼前的Elsa从来不曾有过的放松表情——之前的Elsa究竟在日记里写了什么，才能让今天的这个她快速地打开了房门，Anna知道曾经的姐姐有多么固执，她甚至做好了一天都被关在门外的准备——也许等以后，她可以把那本日记借来看看。  
临近中午，Anna提议在城堡里逛一逛——“你就不想认识一下以后的朋友吗？”  
还好，Elsa只是在犹豫了一下后鼓起勇气跟着妹妹走出了房间，城堡在这些年做过一些翻新，每看到一处改变Elsa都发出低低的惊叹，她新奇地观赏了新挂上去的那些油画，每当有人路过时她都吓得释放出一小撮冰晶，但所有人都善意地笑呵呵望着她，当进入庭院里时，Kristoff抱着巨大的三层巧克力圣代和他的驯鹿伙伴站在院子中央，平日里那些喜爱聚集在女王身边的孩子们手捧鲜花围绕在他们身边，一群人在皇室姐妹出现时发出了欢呼。  
Elsa没再释放出冰晶，她似乎不会动了——哦哦哦糟糕，Anna狂挤眼睛想让准备了惊喜的人们先退下，看来Elsa一时还接受不了见到这么多人——然而Elsa颤抖的声音引回了她的注意力，她的姐姐紧紧抱住了自己的双臂：“我不知道，Anna，从前的我也值得所有人的关爱吗？”她抬起了氤氲水汽的蓝眼睛，“我并没有拦下过洪水，也没有破除魔法森林的迷雾，更没有当过人民一天的女王，我…只会躲在房间里，连门都不愿给你开。”她咬住了下唇，Anna不喜欢她这么折磨自己，于是红发的女孩伸出手，又在触碰上姐姐的手前停了下来，那双绿眼睛里写满了恳求——终于，白发的女孩小心翼翼地将指尖放入妹妹的手中，Anna满足地笑了，她用双手隔着手套将其包裹：“看到了吗？你愿意让我牵起你的手，Elsa，你的温柔从来都未曾改变，人们爱你，不是因为你为他们做了什么，而是因为你值得大家所爱——而且，你今早也为我打开了房门。”她后一句话调皮的上扬，让Elsa忍不住重绽笑颜，这场小小的风波安然度过，甚至最后，Elsa还和孩子们一起分享了那显然一人吃不完的巧克力圣代。  
“谢了。”Anna用手肘捅捅Kristoff的腰侧，大男孩懒洋洋地倚靠着驯鹿：“不用客气，Elsa也是我们的朋友，Sven和我总该为她做点什么。”  
Sven哞了一声挺起胸膛，看样子也是在等待夸奖，Anna揉了揉它的脑袋，望着不远处Elsa略显拘谨又真心开怀的模样，欣然地叹息：“希望接来下的日子，她也能这么开心。”  
接下来的两天过得确实不错，虽然每天清早Elsa都要花上一个小时才能走出房间，也始终不曾摘下她的手套，但她没有躲闪Anna的亲近，也愿意接触人群，Anna带着20岁的Elsa拜访了奥肯的山间小屋，和19岁的Elsa一起荡了秋千，每晚Elsa都会在关上房门前轻轻红着脸颊向Anna道晚安，然后附上一句无比真诚的“Thank you”。  
这甜蜜的两句话能让Anna心满意足地睡上一个整晚，可惜她在18岁的Elsa门前碰上了钉子——“Elsa，你不会打算一天都把自己关在里面吧！”Anna在这扇门前足足等了一个上午，连早餐都是坐在门前地毯上解决的，她的姐姐从一大早隔着门板说了一句“对不起”后再也没有回音。  
“你即使不愿意出来，也应该让我把餐车送进去，你难道要空着肚子度过这一天吗？”Anna再次敲了敲门板——上帝，时隔多年，她终于有了再次砸门的冲动。  
“如果你再不回话，我就坐在这里陪你一起饿肚子，直到今天过完，我的面前摆着奥琳娜在特别日子里才做的华夫饼，你真的忍心看着我对着它狂咽口水而不能动一口吗？”她对着门里大声说话，又把耳朵贴上木板，她好像听到了脚底轻轻踩过冰渣靠近的声音。  
“Anna，”从门里传出的声音略显有气无力，这可能和她连着错过早餐午餐的有关，“求你离开吧，今天的我没有资格看着你的眼睛，或许今天以前和今天以后的我都能奢求你的原谅，但唯独我不行。”  
“Elsa，你到底在说些什么！”Anna愤怒地喊道，她忘了自己正贴着门板，太过巨大的声音惊得门后的人明显后退了几步。  
“爸爸妈妈去世了，而我放任你一个人面对这一切，甚至在你恳求时都不曾给予回应，你应该恨我。”声音在向房间深处移动，而Anna的火气也越来越旺盛，她终于忍不住锤上了房门：“Elsa！我不知道你的那本日记里都写了什么，但难道上面的字都是废话吗！我相信它告诉了你，我究竟有多爱你，你怎么可以让我恨你！我爱你，即使是你自己也别想让我动摇！”  
房间里的脚步声顿住，Elsa变得结结巴巴：“可是..Anna，我…我确实伤害了你。”  
“你现在不肯给我开门，才是继续伤害我！”  
这句话见效奇快，房门有了拧动的迹象——哈！如果早知道说这句就可以敲开房门，她绝对不会浪费一个上午——Anna刚等门打开就拖着Elsa往外走去，也不管Elsa沿路释放了一堆冰雪，最起码退回18岁的Elsa出于浓浓的愧疚不敢夺路而逃。  
Anna先恶狠狠地盯着Elsa吃完了午餐，接着依然抓住她的手继续去往下一个目的地。  
“A、Anna，我们这是在去爸爸妈妈的房间吗？”Elsa被迫跟着前行，发现路线无比熟悉，已经比她还高的妹妹头也不回地回答：“是的Elsa，现在我睡在那里，”其实还有你，Anna瘪瘪嘴把这句话吞回胃里，她终于放慢了脚步，“你知道吗，有整整十三年你都没有陪我一起过生日，我后来已经放弃了，以为今后也一直如此。”  
Elsa白金色的脑袋更加歉疚地垂了下来，Anna推开了城堡里最大的寝室房门，带着Elsa走到一座蓝色尖塔模样的报时钟前，轻轻一点，欢呼着“summer”的小雪人从塔顶弹出。  
“这是——”  
“是的，我们城堡的形状，是你送给我的生日礼物，”Anna又拿起桌上的一个水晶球，里面微型的城堡上空下着朵朵向日葵，“这个也是，还有这个手镯、这条方巾、床边的披肩，哦不过你送给我的三明治已经被吃掉了，花束也干枯了，但我留下了几朵做成标本——还有很多，需要我一一指给你看吗？”  
“Anna，我理解你的意思，可那都是今后的我做的。”  
“不，Elsa，你并没有理解。”Anna放下了水晶球，她让Elsa坐在床边，认真地望着她的眼睛，“这些全都是你一次补给我的，甚至拖着感冒也要为我补足这些年的遗憾，我不知道还有什么道歉能比之更加诚恳，难道换成现在的你，就不愿为我做同样的事情吗？”  
“我当然愿意。”戴回手套后，Elsa第一次主动触碰了Anna，她的妹妹从小就有着温暖的力量，能让受伤的麻雀停下挣扎安心地躺在手中接受包扎，长大的这个女孩更加出色，竟然能说动自己固执的姐姐。  
Anna享受地把脸贴上Elsa的手掌，她闭上眼睛：“Elsa，我也要向你道歉。”  
脸颊触碰到的掌心微微颤动：“可我并有什么需要你道歉的地方。”  
“不，我虽然从未停下过爱你，我虽然未曾怨恨过你，但我当时的确不理解你，我想过，你是不是把我抛下了，”Anna的睫毛抖动着，“但其实你和我一样难过，甚至比我还要痛苦，至少我还有格尔达和凯伊陪伴，而你只有自己，那么的孤独。”  
她的眼睛翠绿欲滴，有一颗泪水真的从其中滚下，热意浸透入手套，烫得Elsa也想要跟着哭泣，接着，还在亲人逝去中苦苦支撑的少女被拥进温暖的怀抱——“Elsa，哭吧，这次有我陪着你。”  
  
经历过那场大哭后，Anna没有松懈掉精神，她以为接下来的日子里会愈加艰辛，因为对于再之前的Elsa来说，必须接受一觉醒来父母已然去世的噩耗，但出乎意料的是，她们只是红肿着眼眶自己走出房门，对Anna出门走走的提议也并不反驳， Anna并没有安心下来——她发现随着身形的日益缩小Elsa也愈加安静乖巧。  
这可不是什么好现象，Anna心急如焚地走来走去，她希望Elsa的童年和别的孩子没有什么不同，疯跑、大笑，而不是沉浸在哀伤或者隐忍中，即使只是像这样匆匆而过的十几天，她也衷心期盼着Elsa的幸福。  
终于，她做了一个大胆的决定——把日记本藏起来。  
“没关系的，Elsa变回来后一定也会认同我这么做的。”她从安睡着的12岁的Elsa枕边无声无息拿走日记本，看着金发小女孩稚气的脸庞，心中许下祝愿：“愿你明天过得开心，Elsa。”  
说起后续的安排，多亏了喜爱表演的Olaf，虽然他对欺骗首先表示了反对，但在Anna解释了什么是善意的谎言后，雪人还是加入了“Elsa幸福童年”的制作团队中，他在醒来后的11岁小女孩面前表演了一场改良版的冒险系列故事，隐去了父母去世的事实，将他们称之为退休，而退休后的前王国夫妇这个月去访问隔着海峡的远方表亲，自然不在家中。  
这个剧本经过了Anna、Olaf、Kristoff以及Sven的连夜推敲，并且告知了城堡的上上下下，完全经得起考验，小了许多的Elsa比前几个好哄多了，她大概没有想过几个大人会联合起雪人驯鹿一起骗人，在提出几个问题后便接受了自己的新生活，试想一下，有什么比这更振奋人心的消息吗，一觉醒来，她被告知再也不用压抑自己的魔力了，并且会在未来和妹妹快乐地团聚在一起——Anna很容易地就说服了她脱下手套，虽然第二天出现在Elsa床头的崭新日记本让红发的大女孩笑着摇头，哦，她姐姐真是从小到大都一丝不苟。  
那真是美妙到每一秒都像钻石般闪耀的日子，Anna见到了她的毕生梦想——年幼的Elsa不用再眼巴巴地从窗户上观望外面的世界，她可以呼吸青草的芳香，可以触碰小鸟的翅膀，还可以被Anna抱在马上和Sven竞争赛跑，她咯咯的笑声飘荡在风里，有几片枫叶卷着呵她的痒痒，Anna说，那是Gela，她们未来的好朋友。  
小火灵终于忍不住在8岁Elsa的窗台上露了面，好在Elsa惊吓中放出的雪堆让小家伙惬意地躺了进去，适时制止住了它烧掉整个房间，赶来的Anna气呼呼地把姐姐抱在怀里，整个晨间都没有放下。不过Bruni的可爱外表实在是招孩子们的喜欢，晌午未过，就换成Elsa抱着小蜥蜴爱不释手，为此，Anna对着火灵足足翻了十个白眼。  
“……然后，她们快乐地生活在了一起。”时针刚过九点，Anna结束了今日的床头故事，这是她近几天来给自己找的新活计——看着Elsa在朗诵中缓缓眼皮沉重，继而深入梦乡，她仿佛有一股温暖的甘泉在心间流过，Anna轻手轻脚地阖上故事书，又给睡得规规整整的小姑娘掖了掖被子。  
“Anna…”睡梦中的小女孩发出软糯的呓语，Anna凑近了细听，“……I love you.”  
“I love you too，Elsa.”  
  
8岁之后，晨间的问好就显得越加轻松，Anna不用再让Olaf先进行铺垫，她可以和雪人一起叫醒Elsa，虽然小女孩对突然出现的成年女性感到疑惑，甚至还以为她是母亲的表妹，闹出了一些小笑话，但Anna至少可以陪着姐姐一起看Olaf 的表演了——但是，等等，她当年面对汉斯时才没有露出过那个表情，不，她跑去毁大坝时也没有头脑发疯好吗——就算他们对剧情进行了艺术加工，但Olaf怎么可以如此夸大事实！更令Anna挫败的是，Elsa显然对雪人的演绎赞赏有加，看到精彩处还会保持礼貌地小小拍动手掌。  
哦，算了，随它吧，反正只剩下一星期了。  
值得一提的是，随着年龄越小，Elsa对需要仰起脖子才能观望的Anna越加目不转睛，好几次，Anna不得不待在书房处理几个紧急文件时，她都发现Elsa从开启的门缝外悄悄打量着她。  
“Elsa，”忙碌的女王将小女孩抱上膝头，“你为什么不去和Olaf、Bruni一起玩呢？”  
“我打扰到你了吗？”小女孩仰着脑袋，又大又圆的眼睛注视着比她大了那么多的妹妹，Anna的心都化了，她真想紧紧地搂着年幼的姐姐尖叫，爱意让她的声音温柔地能滴出水来：“Elsa，你当然不会妨碍到我，我只是担心你待在这里感到无聊。”  
Elsa低头看了看文件又仰头眨了眨眼睛：“我已经认识很多字了，我可以在这里陪你一起阅读吗?我保证不会出声。”  
“哦Elsa，就算你多说几句话我也会乐意听的。”Anna抚摸着柔软的金色发顶，就这样，每次Anna去往书房时都带上了这个小尾巴，不过她却发现，Elsa看向她脸庞的时间远远超过了俯视案卷的时长。  
直到遇见3岁的Elsa，她才明白了这里面的原因，3岁的Elsa已经能流利地组织语言，她苹果般的脸蛋写满了不可思议，打量着Anna的蓝眼睛一眨也不眨：“睡着前我问妈妈，那个隔着肚皮在踹我的孩子是男孩还是女孩？”  
“那妈妈是怎么回答的呢？”  
“她说‘你想要一个妹妹还是弟弟呢？’，我回答‘我不知道’，”小小的Elsa从床上站了起来，她轻轻挂上了Anna的脖颈，“但是我现在知道了——欢迎出生，I love you，Anna.”  
她在稚嫩的童声中潸然泪下，我也爱你，Elsa，感谢你从我还未降生时就爱着我。

第二天，情况突然变得有点棘手了，Anna要放下手头的所有事，让眼睛时刻黏在刚学会跑跳的Elsa身上，就算大家都告诉她可以帮忙照看，她也会因为担忧Elsa撞到哪里而心神不宁，官员们只好看着现任女王一整天跟在她精力充沛的幼儿姐姐身后——不过话说回来，如果不是Anna毫无形象的大吼大叫，谁能记起文静端庄的前女王在两岁时会想爬城堡的大座钟呢？  
待到吵闹的一天过去后，走路摇摇晃晃的Elsa直接被Anna圈禁在了怀中，她带着吐字不清的小婴儿转遍城镇的每条街巷，挨家挨户将熟悉的居民们指给抓着她一缕长发的姐姐看，Elsa也许不能完全听懂抱着她的女人在说些什么，但她总会对着笑眯眯向自己问好的人们扬起天使般的笑容，这一天，她们数了云朵在天空飘过，听了风声伴海鸥掠过峡湾，又远望了阿伦黛尔即将丰收的麦田，到了晚间，Anna把打着哈欠的小宝宝放进王国寝室那柔软的床铺间。  
“Elsa，你喜欢的一切都在爱着你，正如你应得的那样，也正如我期盼的那样，我相信到了明天，我们会有许多话要说，”她轻轻侧卧上另一半，在恩赐于她的宝物额间落下最温柔的吻，“Good night,my little snow.”  
  
鸟鸣声叫醒了Elsa，披散着白金长发的女人于晨曦中睁开双眼，近在咫尺的女孩睡颜可爱，一颗颗雀斑都显映着青春活泼。  
“欢迎回来，我熟悉的日常。”她倾身啄吻了一下女孩的红唇，可能是发丝挠得女孩脖子有些痒，在Elsa退开后，Anna迷迷糊糊地醒来。  
“嗨！早上好！”Anna看到自己的姐姐后高兴地弹坐起来，继而她用毛茸茸的脑袋四处打量，“哦，我怎么睡到了这里——你还记得我是怎么来的吗？”  
……  
……   
What？！！  
  
-TBC-


	2. Chapter 2

给23岁以及之后的我：  
我想，打开日记的你现在正在满心疑惑，再小一些的你也许已经慌张到让房间飘起了雪花，你并没有写下这些文字的记忆，你会感到不安，这很正常，但是请不要怀疑，我的确是你，未来的你，阿伦黛尔24岁的Elsa。  
现在，你需要做到的是，压抑住你的颤抖，仔细读完下面的话。  
如果你走到窗边向外望去，会惊讶地发现庭院和城堡与你记忆中的有所不同，因为它们属于1843年的夏季——哦放轻松，我知道你大概这一刻把笔记本给冻住了，但冰霜实在不利于阅读，让我们进行一次深呼吸，把事情讲下去——是的，一开始我也很惊讶，一觉醒来，我得知自己身处在来年的夏天，可我却不曾拥有这一年内的记忆，好在有Anna，我们都知道她的陪伴有多么的重要——她陪我去拜访了佩比爷爷，这个女孩是如此的亲和可靠，她承诺与我患难与共，我的妹妹总是拥有安抚人心的力量不是吗？我从她那里得到过的勇气数不胜数，多少次她支撑着我继续向前，而这一次，我也做好了准备，与她一同面对糟糕的未知。但是万幸，佩比爷爷告诉我们，时光精灵只是和我开了一个无伤大雅的玩笑——所以不要过于忧虑，虽然你不得不在每一次晨曦中和又小了一岁的自己重逢，但这样的情况只会持续24天，等到田里的麦子完成了灌浆，1岁的你向白昼挥挥手，星辰和夜晚就会将一切拉回正轨。  
你所需要做的，只是等待以及接受。  
接受自己，你的魔法不是罪恶，不是诅咒，它是大自然慷慨馈赠的礼物。现在，当我于纸页间拼写下一个个字母，我也依然感受着得知真相后的那种澎湃——我，与从前的我，我们都在思考着同一个问题——我究竟来自哪里？为什么我与周围的人格格不入？这些日益见长的魔力源头又在何方？  
城堡中的日子很快乐，人民也用他们的善良无私地接纳了我，而Anna，是的，我梦寐以求地与她团聚在一起，我们之间再无隔阂，亲人、朋友、子民，所有我爱的一切都围绕在身边，我应该就此满足——然而正如你也能感受到的，那些来自于我们心底的呼唤从未停止，所以我还是出发去寻找了真相，在1842年的秋季，对于我来说那是一个月后的事情，理所当然的，接下来的经历来自于Anna的复述，我的口才无法做到像她那样妙趣横生，所以仅仅只是听我讲一讲吧，我们又有了什么样的新冒险——  
（部分省略）  
……我很抱歉我再次推开了Anna，就像面对梦魇时我把她留在了后方，可我明白，即使如今听着Anna忿忿不平的抱怨，除了歉意外我也无法给予其他，因为我心知肚明，若让我重来一次再做选择，我依然会将她送走——当然这次我会和她好好道别并保证冰船不会偏离轨道——我想可能是我的想法表露了出来，Anna瞪了我好多眼，之后她无可奈何地把头扭去了一边，哦，她可真是可爱。  
事情就是如此，我在阿塔霍兰寻回了真相，Anna也解开了森林的迷雾，我们纠正了祖辈的错误，还避免了阿伦黛尔被洪水所淹没，这很完美，我想象不到任何能让我再为之忧心的事情——如果Olaf没有带来另一个真相的话。  
说实话，我从未认为自己的妹妹是一个花心的姑娘，她对待每一个人都热情又认真，我相信她对恋人的忠贞如同我相信阿伦黛尔的天空永远蔚蓝般那样坚定，这才是我得知她已然与Kristoff分手时如此惊讶的原因。  
第一段感情的失败不能证明什么，Anna付出了真心，应付责任的该是辜负她心意的那个无耻之徒（原谅我使用了粗鄙的词语，但我始终坚持南方群岛的Hans王子只配得到这样的评价），所以我认为至少她的第二段感情会成功，我亲眼目睹了Anna有多喜欢这个金发男孩，而Kristoff也在三年间证明了自己的诚意，我想他们最终会走进教堂，向神父宣读誓言，我无法做出反对，是的，这位首席采冰官有着一些小缺点，但既然他是Anna的真爱，我便不会去反对他们，我会好好地看着Anna获得幸福，祈祷她美满地度过此生。  
然而Anna告诉我她的真爱另有其人，我无法形容自己的心情，相信明后天的你也是一样无措，我知道我们当然不会就此质疑Anna的品性，她是个善良的女孩，如果她不得已伤害了他人，那她自己必然先承受了双倍的折磨——她看上去不太想谈这件事，我想我还是停止追问的好，也许未来的我已经处理好了它。  
向我保证好吗，不要用这些烦心事让Anna不自在，好好享受接下来的日子。  
虽然生活中还有一些小的变化，但我认为给接下来的自己留一些悬念是个不错的主意，你一定更愿意用眼睛去亲自找到它们，哦，不过有一点我已经迫不及待想要透露——Anna松开了她的辫子，你绝对不想错过她的新发型。

6/23/1843 来自24岁的Elsa  
——————————————————  
瞧瞧我发现了什么！  
哦，我是Anna，21岁的Anna，你从我的字迹也能看出它绝非出我姐姐之手——该怎么说呢，今早醒来我注意到自己睡在Elsa的房间，就是她加冕之后搬去的那一间，这没什么，我经常跑去占用她的另一侧枕头——奇怪的是我不记得自己什么时候敲响过Elsa的门，我是说，昨晚我应该是待在自己的卧室列了一张长长的表单，看看能为Elsa分担些什么，然后，我大概就那样睡着了——如果不是Elsa及时解释了原由，我都要不禁怀疑自己是否患上了梦游症。  
难怪我觉得Elsa看起来变得哪里不同，不单单是指她变换了造型，让我想想，哦，她由内而外地散发着自信——干得漂亮阿塔霍兰！不过看样子我的姐姐最近有得头疼了，承蒙某个捣蛋鬼精灵的关照，Elsa又要回来处理公务了，你总不能指望一个会每天失忆的女孩去往公文上盖章，你看，我根本就不记得自己当上过女王——开玩笑的，我当然会去帮她，至少调解居民们的争端我相当拿手，我永远愿意为我的姐姐排忧解难。  
然后我就发现了这个，在书房的桌子上，是这样的，有一个自称赫妮玛琳的姑娘来找Elsa，她们去了会客室，而我溜进书房，想帮我的姐姐看完那几页卷轴，却找到了一本充满惊喜的日记——让我瞧瞧之前的我是怎么照顾变小的Elsa的——哇哦，真欣慰这一个月我们过得非常充实，以及很显然那些12岁以前的日记是从另一个本子上贴过来的，我能猜到自己一定是做了什么使小Elsa们相信了爸爸妈妈还没有去世，我大概还能猜到我的姐姐也正在打算这么做，想想吧，她完全能对着14岁的Anna面不改色地编出一个完美又华丽的故事，而我一定会傻乎乎地当场相信毫不质疑——没门！Elsa，如果12岁的你就能承受下打击，那我也可以，我的坚强不会输于你，来让我们看看吧！  
Elsa还在和那个北地女孩谈话，哦，那女孩今晚不是要住下吧，我希望我的姐姐还记得她的妹妹正在等她一起去吃午餐——我看我还是先把这本日记藏起来吧，让我想想，要藏到哪里才能避免被Elsa轻易找到？

Anna 21岁 7/16/1843  
——————————————————  
给22岁的我：  
Anna特地为我绑回了她的麻花辫，这是有一些遗憾，我是指我因此没能欣赏到她的新发型，然而我认为，这个女孩的贴心却来得更加弥足珍贵——她显然做了一番精心准备，好让我不至于被吓到，我猜她昨晚还进行了演练，好为她的姐姐再详尽描述一遍魔法森林的美丽。当然了，我只能笑着通知Anna她的工作被一本日记抢走了，你肯定能猜到她接下来的表情，是的，她瘪起了嘴巴，像卡德娜夫人家那些得不到饼干的小奶狗一样可怜巴巴，老实说，我之所以偶尔会坏心眼地逗逗Anna，一定和我这位可爱的小妹妹那惹人欢喜的反应有莫大关联。  
城堡今日运进了一批杜松子酒，据说这份友善的礼物来自于刚与我们签下一笔订单的贸易伙伴，我不得不再次感慨Anna的能干，虽然上一篇日记已经提到了她作为统治者是多么的称职，在亲眼见证了她接待来宾的从容娴熟，我依然会由衷地为Anna赞叹自豪——我的妹妹，Anna女王，她一定能成为流传在诗歌与历史中的伟大君王。  
不知道是否是我的错觉，白天里的Anna似乎有些心不在焉，划船的时候我甚至发现她在对着我的脸颊发呆，但她又极力否认自己心情不好，好吧，至少晚餐间她吃得和往日一样多——房门被敲响了，我打赌来的是Anna——果然是她，还有刚出炉的巧克力曲奇！这个女孩总是知道我想要什么，我还是结束今天的记录吧，期待明天的你也拥有有趣的一天。  
另外我想明天你应当不会再与惊喜失之交臂。

6/24/1843 来自23岁的Elsa  
——————————————————  
真不愧是我，你猜怎么着，今早我在房间里醒来，看到自己手心里写着“巧克力”，然后，哈！我就在那堆巧克力盒子里找到了它！Elsa当然有来问我看到过一本日记吗？我可没有说谎，我只是冲她眨了眨眼睛，Elsa塌下了肩膀，她叹着气让我快点还给她。这可不行，我是说，其他的什么我都可以拿给你，但是它，我要保留收藏的权利，最起码这些天内它归我了。  
赫妮玛琳果然留了下来，Elsa说部落里有一批皮毛想要通过阿伦黛尔港口进行贸易，好吧，我乐意帮这个女孩寻找买家，只要她能把我姐姐的下午还给我。  
她们的对话是不是有点太多了？我是说，她们有那么多的共同话题吗？我姐姐什么时候这么健谈了——除了和我在一起之外。我才不是在嫉妒，我只是，比较关心Elsa的人际关系，我去找了Kristoff，听说我们已经分手了，说实话我有些难过，但我会尊重未来的我们所做的决定，就让我们像朋友那样友好相处吧——Kristoff听完我的询问后像是吃进了一整碗腌咸菜，他为什么表现得这么古怪？我只是问了问那个女孩和我的姐姐究竟有多亲密，这很难以回答吗？为什么Sven也躲开了我的眼睛，不不不，这可不是什么好的兆头——那个女孩明天就会回森林了对吧，哦拜托，杜加罗商队的大胡子最好一口气把她的皮毛买完！  
我没有想到Elsa会到门厅前接我，她可真热情，我想就算她在餐厅里等我也是一样的，但说真的，被我的姐姐一路牵着手前去就餐，这感觉真不赖，如果她没有在看到Kristoff后把我的手握得那么紧就更好了——Elsa的手劲儿有这么大吗？我感觉自己的骨头要被勒断了。  
好消息是那位大胡子先生果真买完了赫妮玛琳带来的皮毛，坏消息是，他又追加了一笔新订单，所以赫妮玛琳要在这里等到下一批货物运来。  
为什么传信的Gale不能帮忙把商品也直接运来，我要想想办法让我的姐姐离那个女孩远点——如果我露出卡德娜夫人家那些小狗的可怜表情，Elsa会同意明天和我单独出去逛逛吗？ 

Anna 20岁 7/17/1843  
——————————————————  
给21岁的我：  
意外与惊喜是对双胞胎不是吗？显然Anna带来的不只是巧克力曲奇，才让我在午夜的钟声刚落下后只能对着脸庞泛红的妹妹发愣——刚才的场面真是太慌乱了，我不知道Anna什么时候来到了我的房间，继而我又发现自己没有待在国王的寝室而是坐在从前的卧床上，更要命的是，我像是刚和Anna一起喝了酒，我们手里还拿着酒杯呢！上帝！我当时羞愧极了，一边在斥责自己怎么能让未成年的妹妹沾染酒精，一边又在拼命思考这一切是怎么发生的——好在Anna急切地向我进行了解释，我才能镇定下来注意到这本日记，不管如何，这一天的开端的确称得上有趣，我已经先与意外打过招呼，希望睡醒后会有惊喜等在门外。

我真心要为昨天的自己感到遗憾，23岁的Elsa，你真该看看Anna处理公务的样子，这是一份超出预期的惊喜——Anna盘起了她的头发，不是像过去那样的公主发髻，她漂亮的棕红色发丝被典雅地挽在脑后——一位仪态端庄到任何人都要心生向往的女王，我仿佛在她身上看到了我们的母亲，而母亲也一定会感到欣慰，她的小女儿出落为不输于她和她另一个女儿的美丽女性。  
我的惊叹让Anna红了面颊，她坚称我使用的赞美词汇太过慷慨，这个女孩真是谦虚，她完全配得上所有美好的词汇，我发自内心喜爱她如今的模样。  
稍稍有些惋惜的是这是一个普通的日子，Anna不喜欢让沉甸甸的礼服压在肩头，我能明白她的感受，这也是我不再愿意用披风把自己包裹起来的原因，Anna当然也完全享有不去不去佩戴她的王冠的自由——但是没关系，我可以去找找她加冕礼时的照片。

我得到了她的相片，真有趣，那上面还有我，3年后的我原来是那样的吗？披下头发的我看上去自在了许多，Anna告诉我，是我亲手为她带上了王冠，哦我可真是变得有些大胆，但说真的，我喜欢这个主意，我们的主教是个宽容的老人，感谢他放任我们的胡闹。  
只是书房里的一些变动使我略感心神不宁，我注意到那本诗集挪动了位置，是Anna做的吗？我确信自己一直把它放在同样的位置，如果，我是说如果，Anna打开了它又翻阅了上面的内容，天啊，这个猜测使我晕眩，也许我该去找Olaf聊聊。

我可能窥见了真相，有关于……不敢置信！这简直是……如果未来的我此刻站到我的面前，我绝对要质问她怎能做下如此疯狂的决定，这可不是一个姐姐应有的作为！但是……我不能做什么，是的，我什么都不能表现出来，我要制止住躲起来的冲动，是的，我只能在此待上一天，我不该让Anna过多烦忧，我们下午约好去湖边钓鱼，来吧，你能做到，别让所有人都担忧地围着你。

Anna在我身边睡着了，我其实应该叫醒她的，毕竟谁也无法保证午夜过后的我会变成什么模样，我会惊慌失措吗？会推开Anna吗？还是说会先冲向大门？说起过去的自己，连我也会忍俊不禁，是呀，再没有比我更能制造麻烦的姐姐了。  
我决定不去叫醒Anna，我想去相信她，就像相信她爱我那样，我的妹妹一定能处理好明天的那个胆小鬼，而我要告诉这个胆小鬼的是——你将不再恐惧于黑夜，因为我走到门外，看见天空醒了，你的北极光一直陪伴在你身旁。

6/25/1843 来自22岁的Elsa  
——————————————————  
哦，你又让我脸红了，Elsa。你给与我的信任和赞赏是如此之多，我甚至都要怀疑这是不是你的日记了，你真的不是专意来夸奖我的吗？  
好吧，这是你的日记，毕竟你可是极力想把它要走再藏到哪里去——你今天又来向我打听它的下落了，如果我把它交给你，之后的Anna一定会想要撕碎我的，你能想象那个场景吗——有一个可爱的本子，上面写满了她姐姐赞美她的话，然而她却一句也看不到——我可不会对自己如此残忍。  
我的策略一定起效了，我是说昨天的我，因为Elsa在没能拿回她的日记本后并没有离开，她邀请我一起去街上逛逛，太棒了！我们在邮局旁那条街上的蛋糕店里解决了早餐，这家店是今年才开的，我真幸运，竟然提前三年品尝到了新推出的樱桃派——Elsa对城里的每家甜品店都了如指掌，我猜她这几年来没少光临它们，这就是我觉得她脸庞圆润了一些的原因吗？不管怎样，她这副健康的样子让我安心了许多，过去的她实在太瘦了。  
午饭过后Elsa又被大臣们叫走了，但是没关系，我的姐姐已经花了整个上午陪伴我，我可没那么小气，我可以自己打发时间——哦，也许我可以去书房转转，找找Elsa日记里提到的那本诗集。

Elsa的诗集太多了，我看得眼花缭乱，所以我最后去找了Olaf……哇哦，我好像也猜到了真相，这真是——过于震撼，但是……我没有感到任何的愤怒，我是说，一般来说，我以为我应该会先愤怒，或者再有些别的什么的，但我却出奇地冷静，可能我的脑子还在发麻，但是——好吧，我竟觉得理所当然——三年后的我也是这样想的吗？我猜大概如此？毕竟是我主动逃掉了婚礼，好吧，至少我能明白周围人的奇怪反应是为什么了。  
也许我该邀请Elsa共进晚餐？就我们两个，在我的房间？这是个不错的主意，就这么决定了，我该去做准备了，我要去挑选一块好看的桌布，蓝绿搭配的那块怎么样？

Anna 19岁 7/18/1843  
——————————————————  
给20岁的我：  
我在烛火边记下这些，但我相信使我双手发烫的并非这桌上的火光。  
我先要感谢昨天的自己，万幸你把从前的衣服从阁楼里找了出来，因为醒来后发觉没戴手套，我差点把房间给冻住，虽然更多的原因出自于贸然见到Anna睡在我的枕边——当然她没有辜负你的信任，身手敏捷地将事态从糟糕中拉了回来，她的速度什么时候变得这么快了，我知道自己的妹妹在运动上很有天赋，但她竟然已经快得像只猴子，我甚至无法说出她从床上弹到门边的时速有没有快过铁道上的板车——但是不管怎样，最终我还是安心于双手能被包裹起来。  
Anna看起来并不希望我重新戴上它，她的眉毛皱在了一起，我无法向她解释，这是一种复杂的感受，我像是读了一部冒险故事，却被告知主角就是自己，又如同聆听到渺茫的预言，可它们已切实发生，我向往未来，但我又属于过去，所以我一边让自己躲藏在盔甲之内，一边跟随了Anna迈出的脚步。  
我和未来的朋友们打了招呼，Olaf是个能轻易让人敞开胸怀的伙伴，还记得小时候和Anna经常堆的雪人吗，真不敢相信我的魔法竟能赋予他生命，他喜欢温暖的拥抱，喜欢和人探讨哲学，还喜欢讲故事，你可以看看他表演加冕礼那天的事情，我竟然失控到冻住了整个阿伦黛尔，如果不是Anna正好好地坐在我的身边，我可能会当场因愧疚而死，而那一刻我也明白了她为什么能拯救下我和我们的国家——她望来的目光是如此温暖，如果有什么足以融化阿伦黛尔的海湾，那一定是这个女孩最无私的爱。  
……  
马提斯将军就像曾经在画像上看到的那样英武不凡，听说他已经和荷利玛订了婚，希望我送去祝福时的笑容没有太过拘谨。  
Kristoff和Sven，他们如同我想象中的那样友善——也许是在吃巧克力圣代时我的打量太过明显，Anna显得不太高兴，我冒犯到了她吗？是她还在意着Kristoff吗？我想她也许误解了我的目光，虽然那个男孩的金发还不错，但我只是好奇于他曾身为Anna的未婚夫——然而在我解释后，Anna看起来反倒更加闷闷不乐——看来恋爱并不是你擅长的话题，Elsa，我建议你今后还是少谈为妙。  
烛火的光芒弱下去了，我想它是在提醒就寝的时间到了，那就让我再记下最后一句话吧，谢谢你，Anna，谢谢你告诉了我，人们爱我只是因为我是我。

6/26/1843 来自21岁的Elsa  
——————————————————  
真高兴你终于接受了自己，Elsa，当然我也很高兴看到你不再把你的妹妹拒之门外，我猜你回到的是还在为加冕礼做准备的那些日子里，对吗？你能猜到我来自哪一天吗？我闹出了一个大笑话——上一秒我还在艰难地爬着雪山，下定决心追回我逃跑的姐姐，下一秒，我坐在床上，换了身睡衣，身边竟然正躺着我要找的姐姐——当时我望着醒来的Elsa，结结巴巴地问她“这是你的什么魔法吗？”  
我可从来没见到Elsa笑成那样过，虽然这些年我也基本上没怎么见过她的脸——老天！那时我真的以为自己的姐姐除了会放些冷飕飕的魔法，还能把人凭空搬进屋子里！  
现在我已经知道了，凭空把我搬进屋子里的是时光精灵，它是个好家伙不是吗？至少我不用在雪山上挨冻了，况且我的姐姐竟然愿意和我分享同一条温暖的毯子！十三个圣诞节加起来都不会比它来的更好！连后来听说Hans是个十足的混蛋都没能让我生气上半个刻钟——你看，Elsa说得没错，我的确不懂得什么是真爱，哦，Elsa，我不该在舞会上冲你大吼大叫，幸好你愿意原谅我。  
这一切都让我感到新奇，城堡打开了，从清晨到黄昏，我竟然拥有了整整一天的时间用来看着Elsa——我不是说我把眼睛黏在了她的身上，那样也太恐怖了，我是说，她就陪在我的身边，我想要见到她时再也不用去敲那扇讨厌的根本不会开的门了，我只用抬起眼睛，我的姐姐就在对着我微笑。  
我大概在她的眼睛里看到了阿伦黛尔的海。

Anna 18岁 7/19/1843  
——————————————————  
……  
……  
给18岁的我：  
……秋千荡到高处时可以望见远方山间的小屋，Anna说那是昨天我们刚去拜访的奥肯商栈，真可惜今天的时间不多了，否则我应该会再次去见见这位有趣的先生和他可爱的家人们。  
但是现在，有一件更重要的事使我无法入眠，Elsa，18岁的Elsa，我无法安慰失去双亲的你，只因凯伊传达的每一字也依旧清晰回荡在我的耳旁，我明白你有多么的抗拒，明白你有多么的想把自己锁在世界之外，我明白这一切，我就是你，我从那天走来，一步又一步，这很艰难，但你会站起来，你不曾战胜痛苦，因为痛苦会与你结伴同行，有一天它终将化为你的勇气。

6/28/1843 来自19岁的Elsa  
——————————————————  
然后，这些勇气也将照亮你们通向彼此间的道路。  
我需要对明天的Anna说些什么吗？当然不用，你只要翻开这本日记就会第一时间扑向Elsa的怀抱，我想她此刻就站在你的门外，焦急不安却不敢敲响你的房门，别让她等太久，快去见见她。  
等你的心情稳定一些后，可以来看看我今天干了些什么——Elsa教我做了Klubb，它是一种食物，来自于北地，我敢打赌妈妈一定会煮它，可我们却一次都没吃到过，真不公平，它明明很合我的胃口，如果你也想尝尝的话，就让Elsa再煮一次吧，她现在做起这个来简直游刃有余。  
之后，Elsa需要和凯伊商量丰收节的事情，她去了议事厅，我决定去和Olaf说说话，我知道，你也很好奇她们之前提到的真相是什么，对吗？——可惜Olaf捂住了嘴巴什么都不肯透漏，我猜是Elsa叮嘱他这么做的，我只好去诗集那里碰碰运气，结果你猜怎么着？Elsa竟然把诗集全部收了起来，一本不剩！  
她是打定了主意连片页角都不留给我，好吧，我们一个藏起了日记，一个藏起了诗集——哦，我们可真是一对亲姐妹！  
就到这里吧，赫妮玛琳要回森林了，我应该去送送她，她其实是个不错的姑娘，而且这几天她也没再缠着Elsa了，和她交个朋友也不赖。

Anna 16岁 7/21/1843  
——————————————————  
给17岁的我：  
我犯下了愚蠢的错误，我把Anna又一次关在了门外，我反复翻阅这本日记，试图获得推开那扇门的勇气，我失败了，我是个不值得被拯救的混蛋，我害死了爸爸妈妈，Anna的善良不该浪费在我的身上，我已经颤抖到握不稳笔，就这样吧，就让我在房间里发烂。

Anna还待在门外，她吃午饭了吗？我似乎只听到她吃了早餐，她不该陪着我在这里惩罚自己，我不敢面对你并非你的错，Anna。

她的关心使我烧灼，我恨不能化为灰烬偿还愧疚，又期盼她破口大骂好使我低头忏悔，可她偏偏对我包容，Anna，昨天她也是坐在我的门外，用哭哑的嗓音渴求她的姐姐，我不曾为她开启房门，现在我又怎能厚着脸皮站到她的面前？  
——Anna竟然威胁我要饿上一整天的肚子，我、我还是去和她说上一句吧。

请原谅我字迹的潦草，因为泪水使我的眼睛红肿，心绪使我的手指颤抖，我度过了一个混乱的下午，Anna和我都大哭了一场，我的妹妹用坚持打败了我的固执，让我溃不成军，我不是一个称职的姐姐，但Anna却让我认清了一个事实，是的，若有一样让我去和别人比较，我知道我不会输于任何人任何事，那就是我对Anna的爱——我没有去过北山，我没有见过阿塔霍兰，我甚至十年来连城堡都不曾踏出过，但我同样甘愿为Anna奉献所有——这么简单的道理为何要经过Anna提醒，我才能意识到呢？Anna，仅仅是拼写下你的名字，我便知道，我永远不会孤单。

6/29/1843 来自18岁的Elsa  
——————————————————  
……我曾以为我孤单，我曾以为我的姐姐是个冷漠的人，虽然我爱她，但她似乎不屑于看顾我一眼，我以为我需要去努力寻找，才会遇到那个全心全意信任着我的人，那个想要和我永远在一起的人，我以为真爱远在天边。  
我真是错得离谱，我想要的那个人早就待在那扇门后，她可以爱我爱到愿意把自己锁起来十三年，我根本就无需寻找，在我出生起，她便等待在我的身边。  
就像人们爱你是因为你是你一般，你爱我也只是因为你一直是你。

Anna 15岁 7/22/1843  
——————————————————  
……  
……  
给15岁的我：  
……奥尔森先生和奥尔森太太非常和蔼，他们的孙子孙女们陪我们一起喝了热可可，我能看出这家人脸上的幸福毫不作伪，如果爸爸妈妈还在的话……停下，我不该再想这个，Anna每天陪我出门是为了让我开心，而不是看着我沉浸在悲伤中无法自拔，也许明天我应该再努力一些。  
7/1/1843 来自16岁的Elsa  
——————————————————  
我从Anna的巧克力盒子中找到了日记，来自于她手掌心提示使我轻易把它翻了出来——难怪这些天一到晚上她便不让我看她的左手——Anna绝对想不到最后竟然是她狂放的睡姿出卖了她。  
我明白这个女孩在想些什么，她一定认为自己有责任去陪陪那些天的Elsa，那些不得不在醒来后听闻噩耗的Elsa，但是Anna，比起分担痛苦，我更希望和你共享喜悦，我想你应当不会埋怨我的自作主张，毕竟我们做了同样的决定，我们果真是一对亲姐妹，不是吗？  
期盼阳光能重回你的笑容中，明天见。

7/24/1843 写于Anna的13岁  
——————————————————  
……  
……  
给10岁的Elsa：  
你一定不敢相信，今天早上，一个会动的雪人摇摇晃晃走近了我的房间，我差点喊了爸爸妈妈，但是这个雪人——他叫做Olaf——是他自己告诉我的，是的，他开口对我说话了，然后他讲了一个故事，不过他承诺以后每天都会来，我猜你会更喜欢观看他表演对吗？那就让我们把这个精彩的故事放在日记之外吧，但我想我可以提前透漏一个好消息，我们再也不用戴着手套了，这很棒对不对？还有更棒的——我今天去了郊外！我已经好久没有进入那片森林了，我还找到了8岁以前和Anna刻下身高线的那颗树，它现在长得可真高，我踮起脚尖也没能达到那些线，但是没关系，未来的我一定可以轻易摸到它们——我看到Anna的头顶超过它们了，我当然会长得比自己妹妹还要高，为了保证这个，晚餐时我多喝了一杯牛奶，它让我有点犯困，所以我要去睡觉了，晚安。  
别忘了提醒Anna，她答应了我明天要去比赛骑马。

7/6/1843 11岁的Elsa  
——————————————————  
Anna掉进了湖里——听到这个消息时我的心跳都停止了，我当然知道Anna早就学会了游泳，但是，上帝，她现在可是个小孩子！我匆匆赶到湖边，哦，这个坏心眼的小骗子，她竟然让Kristoff向我转达假的消息——她和Olaf可正在打水仗呢！  
今天选择的这双新鞋也许是个错误，它没有让我在湖边站稳，竟然被那两个坏家伙拖进了水里，Anna不是只有8岁吗？为什么她有力得像头小牛犊！还有Nokk，我真不敢相信她就这么看着我跌进湖中！  
但是好吧，我知道这是我的错，我不该答应了Anna陪她一起读书却临时去接待了那些外来商队，我保证不会再让这些事情占用掉太多时间。

7/29/1843 写于Anna的8岁  
——————————————————  
……  
……  
给7岁的Elsa：  
我在枕边发现了日记本，它一定是圣诞老人送来的礼物，因为我在上个星期写给他的信上许愿：“我希望可以不用再把手藏起来”，它实现了对吗？  
然后我坐在床边，等着日记里的雪人来敲门，一只小蜥蜴出现在了我的窗台上，一定是我的惊叫声吓到它了，它突然冒起火点燃了桌布，谢天谢地，它喜欢我放出去的那堆雪，火焰熄灭了，但它其实并没有烧掉什么，我这样解释给了Anna听，她依然很生气，早餐的时间里都不许Bruni靠近我——Bruni就是那只小蜥蜴，你敢相信吗？它竟然能用舌头舔自己的眼睛！我只用了一秒就喜欢上了它——哦，Olaf在叫我了，他和Sven好像在后院发现了一朵奇怪的花，Anna也想去看看，那么明天见！  
对了，你一定想象不到Anna的力气有多大，她现在能轻松地把我举起来，我想她以后再也不用踩着我的肩膀去爬女铁匠家的篱笆墙了。

7/8/1843 8岁的Elsa  
——————————————————  
Anna今天溜进了议事厅里，没有人发现她，她是什么时候钻进了长桌底下？等大家反应过来时，所有人的鞋带都被绑在了一起，我该庆幸自己的脚上没有鞋带吗？  
这几天我总是不得不被提醒到她小时候有多调皮，当年她还想要我冻住保姆的头发呢——大臣们都笑了起来，他们没有生气，这些和善的人们帮我回忆起了更多的童年往事，哦，我都不记得我们曾经把糖霜换成了盐，害得聚会上的来宾们吃到了发咸的蛋糕——这些捣蛋的经历使我发窘，我只得抱着Anna逃了出去。  
还好近期内不再有会议了，否则我的小妹妹一定会搞出更大的动静来发泄她的不满，好了Anna，接下来的每一天我都会时刻陪着你，让我想想明天我们去玩什么好呢，也许你会想去摸摸小驯鹿？

8/1/1843 写于Anna的5岁  
——————————————————  
……  
……  
给3岁的Elsa：  
我用词典查了一些单词，Anna说她可以代替我写，但我想我应该自己完成它。接着我又开始担心，我想起去年的我才刚学会拼写大家的名字，你能读得懂它吗？  
哦， Anna说她会读给你听，这真是太好了。  
那让我们开始吧，我记得那一天，那才刚过去没多久，妈妈肚子里的小肉球终于来到了外面，她被裹在毯子里，她被放进摇篮里，格尔达高兴地告诉我，我有了一个妹妹。  
哦，我有了一个妹妹，和我一样的女孩子，每一天我都趴在摇篮边看着她睡觉，她可真爱睡觉，我好想她睁睁眼睛和我说说话，她会和我一样有着蓝色的眼睛吗？她长出的头发会像我一样是金色的吗？爸爸妈妈会为她取什么样的名字？ 我知道你也有着同样的问题。  
让我来回答吧，她的蓝眼睛会在阳光里变成绿色，她有着与你不同的红头发，她叫做Anna，你看，你见到她了。

7/12/1843 4岁的Elsa  
——————————————————  
你看到左边的这个掌印了吗？是Anna留下来的，她刚刚打翻了桌上的墨水瓶，还好日记没有太过遭殃，我用魔法清理了别的痕迹，但我想把它留下来作个纪念也不错。  
1岁的Anna依然热衷于到处乱跑，我推测她学会走路的时间应该比我来得要早，这让我彻底打消了去模仿Anna的念头——毕竟这个小家伙可不愿意窝在人的怀里老实地出去散步，她总是在我胸前乱动，感谢Olaf、Gale、Bruni还有Sven，这些可爱的朋友们帮我一起分散了Anna的精力，但我没有想到Nokk竟然没有受到Anna的欢迎，她昨天还坐在我的肩膀上想要骑马不是吗？我以为漂亮的水马会更得她的欢心，然而Anna一看到Nokk从湖里钻出来就开始了大哭——我只能让喷着气的Nokk暂时躲回水里。  
不管怎样，Anna在白天里玩得足够开心，她现在累坏了，已经在我怀中睡着了，真是个任性的小家伙，她的蛋羹才吃了一半呢。我看着这个熟睡中的小婴儿，就像曾经站在摇篮边注视着她那般，这次我不会再错过了，我会等待午夜的钟声，我会看着你长大，等到你睁开眼睛时，我会把我的思念全部告诉你。  
而我终于明白了佩比爷爷的话，时光精灵的确给了我们一份慷慨的礼物——它馈赠的对象并非过去，而是未来，从此我将不再惧怕回忆，因为那些分离的日子已被照亮，爱的温暖会伴我前行。  
感谢你造访我的生命，Anna。

8/5/1843 写于Anna的1岁  
——————————————————  
而我也是，Elsa。

Anna 8/6/1843  
——————————————————  
尾声  
丰收节是阿伦戴尔重要的日子，万幸两位女王在它的前一天都回归了原样，这对皇室姐妹盛装打扮亮相在公众面前时，人群中掀起了欢呼声。  
“我喜欢你今天的样子。”Anna挽着姐姐的手在人群中穿梭，她们刚从照相馆里出来，Elsa为这一天的到来早已设计好了新的礼服，Anna迫不及待地想为她的相册里添加一位新成员。  
“你看起来也相当不错。”绿色的礼服一直都很衬托Anna的眼睛，Elsa从不介意把她的妹妹打扮地更加楚楚动人。  
“借过，借过。”  
奥肯抱着一个巨大的南瓜从人群中挤出，Anna拉过姐姐躲闪在了一边：“哦，他为什么每年这个时候都要捧着一个南瓜？”  
“因为他们家开生日派对时喜欢吃南瓜馅的蛋糕？”  
“Olaf，”Anna不解地看着突然出现的雪人，“你怎么知道他们家要开派对？”  
“这说起来是一个相当长的故事，那天我去帮Sven寻找他丢失的红萝卜，我们敲响了埃里克的房门，他说他看到那袋红萝卜被莉莲捡走了，而莉莲说她以为是桑德拉家丢的，于是我们跑去了桑德拉家，而桑德拉又说…………  
——最后我们遇见了图娃，她正要去为奥肯家送新的蛋糕炉，因为他们马上就要举行生日派对了，然后她把红萝卜还给了Sven。”三分钟后，雪人结束了他的叙述，而Anna早已被一串长长的人名搞得晕头转向，Elsa笑着牵住妹妹前往下一个目的地，她们还要去光顾荷利玛的店呢。  
“等等，生日？”Anna突然站住，她的眼睛眨了好几次，渐渐从茫然变成了恍然大悟，“哦，我大概明白了时光精灵为什么会送我们礼物了。”  
“什么？”  
Anna在Elsa的注视中慢慢涨红了脸庞，她有些局促地摆动了裙角：“你在我生日的第二天开始变小的对吗，我想那是因为，我临睡前许下的生日愿望。”  
Anna在蔚蓝色的眼睛里看到了自己的倒影，那里面的女孩笑着拥抱了她的姐姐：“愿每一年的我们都能紧握住彼此。”  
-END-


End file.
